The New Mexico Mammography Project (NMMP) is a long term data collection and linkage effort designed to measure the accuracy and outcomes of screening mammography for patients in the state of New Mexico and to measure the patterns of utilization of mammography. The outcomes measured include cancer size, stage at diagnosis, sensitivity, specificity, and positive predictive value of mammography. The project collaborates with the New Mexico Tumor Registry, radiology groups, and other breast imaging facilities within the state of New Mexico. The NMMP is one member of the Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium (BCSC) a National Cancer Institutes funded research effort. This database is a resource for additional analytic research on mammography and breast cancer. Additional projects include research of differences in mammography effectiveness and utilization by patient age, ethnicity, and urban or rural location. Research will also include studies of molecular markers of cell proliferation and their association with false negative mammograms. The project also provides data for a study of lost opportunities for mammography screening in an HMO setting. The project will also pilot the collection of exposure factors from mammography machines. This will allow accurate measurement of the radiation dose to the population from mammography, and examine whether these technical factors influence patient outcomes. The NMMP will collaborate with other BCSC projects and with the SCC.